Chapter Six: Star Of The Morning
Chapter Six: Star of the Morning is the sixth episode of the first season of The Exorcist, ''written by Laura Marks and directed by Jennifer Phang. It premiered on November 4, 2016."'The Exorcist' Chapter Six: Star of the Morning (TV Episode 2016)". ''IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2017. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Basic plot summary "The Rance family is engulfed in a firestorm of publicity after the media learns about the possession of Casey Rance. As Casey's story continues to make national headlines, Father Tomas finds himself unexpectedly thrust into the public spotlight. Meanwhile, Father Bennett attends a papal planning gala at Maria Walters' mansion, where members of high society gather to discuss the presence of angels in everyday life, and Marcus’ search for answers leads him into the terrifying underbelly of the city."The Exorcist, Season 1 on iTunes. iTunes. Apple Inc., 2016. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Detailed plot synopsis The episode opens with Regan and Chris MacNeil on Wake Up San Diego ''on Monday, March 14th (possibly 1977, four years after Regan's possession). They talk about Chris's book, ''The Devil in my Daughter. Regan remembers not being able to control her body and hearing a voice. Those are the only two things that she remembers about her possession. Regan is shocked at the idea that she could be remembered as "the demon girl". Present day, Katherine is seen talking to Chris. Chris tells Kat that she looks like her. Angela told Henry that Chris was dead. Katherine asks Chris if she ever tried to find them and she says that she used 3 private detectives, but found Angela when she saw Casey's picture online. Katherine blames herself for Casey's disappearance. Angela wants Chris to leave, but Henry decides that she will stay so that she can help them find Casey. Katherine decides to call Chris by her first name. They put up flyers for Casey. Angela hears a voice and tells Chris to "stop hovering". Tomas tells Tara, his secretary, to show Chris how to use a copy machine as an excuse. Marcus tells Angela about integration and how a demon and its host can become one. Tomas and Marcus tell her that integration is permanent as the soul is destroyed in the process, so an exorcism wouldn't do any good. Angela tells them that when she was possessed, there was still a part of her inside. Marcus tells Tomas that he can't become an exorcist because even though he is a good priest, he has too much to lose. They hold a press conference and a vigil for Casey. St. Anthony's Church is offering a $100,000 reward (the money given to Tomas by Maria Walters) for information about Casey. Chris reveals to the press that Casey is her granddaughter and a reporter says, "Wasn't her daughter possessed?" A group protests about the 9 murders that occurred. The organ harvested are cremated and placed in an urn. Detective Lawrence and Superintendent Jaffey question Angela and Henry about Casey's disappearance. They want to question Father Marcus. Angela looks at the photos of the EMTs/First Responders that Casey attacked. Kat watches the video of Regan and Chris on Wake Up San Diego. Chris reveals that when her first movie since Regan's possession was released, there were protesters at the theater. The studio dropped Chris due to bad publicity. Chris thinks that Regan became possessed from playing with the Ouija board and talking to "Captain Howdy". Chris suggested that she stop. Since she was busy filming and couldn't be there to stop Regan, Regan wouldn't listen and kept playing with the Ouija board. Chris blames herself for not being there for Regan in her time of need. Maria Walters tells Tomas that it is a great idea to use her donation as a reward. She says that she slightly knows Angela. Maria tells Tomas that there is an event at her house, sponsored by the Friars of Ascension charity and the papal planning committee. Jessica visits Tomas. Meanwhile, Cherry Rego tells Father Bennett that Tattersal Landscaping filed for bankruptcy in 2004 and its assets were acquired by Walters Industrial Holdings, George and Maria Walters' company, in 2013. The vans were used to abduct the 9 victims. They gave $1.8 million to the Friars of Ascension. Angela dreams that "the Salesman" calls her and tells her that Casey is right behind her. Jessica tells Tomas that she moved out because her marriage is over. She gives him a key to her apartment in Rogers Park, but he refuses to visit her. Angela reveals that she used a picture from a thrift store for her photo album and told Henry that the person in the photo was her mother. At the papal event, Dr. John Rexroth, a professor at The University of Chicago's Divinity School, lectures about renegade angels and Lucifer. Chris tells Tim, a reporter for the Metro Section, about Angela/Regan's childhood possession. Angela kicks him out of the house and tells Chris to pack. Angela is angry because she thinks Chris used her to save her acting career. Regan left Chris and became Angela because of this. Chris lived in Sedona, Palmdale, and Temecula. The coroner's office thinks that they found Casey. Cardinal Guillot tells Maria that he hopes she will be rewarded. Father Bennett tells Dr. Rexroth that the rogue angels are demons. Chris tells Tomas that she never knew Casey and he reminds her that they don't know if it is Casey. She tells him that she could've fought harder to stay in Regan's life, in addition to telling him to stay close to the people he loves. Angela and Henry look at the body and it is not her. Marcus goes to an abandoned tunnel where there are a bunch of possessed people. He finds Casey, who runs on the wall in a spider walk. Maria tells Superintendent Jaffey that his people need to find Casey. Brother Simon notices that Father Tomas is not there as he is visiting Jessica's new apartment. The Ceremony of Ash takes place, and the Friars of Ascension summon a demon to possess them. Maria Walters wants to be chosen, but the demon chooses Superintendent Jaffey instead. Father Marcus follows Casey to the lake shore, where she is eating a Pelican. He baptizes Casey in Lake Michigan and she tells him, "He's coming back. Help me." Guest Stars * Sharon Gless as Chris MacNeil * Mouzam Makkar as Jessica * Francis Guinan as Brother Simon * Kirsten Fitzgerald as Maria Walters * Keira Naughton as Cherry Rego * Ken Marks as Lester Rego * Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. John Rexroth * Tim Hopper as Superintendent Jaffey * James Vincent Meredith as Detective Lawrence * Chaon Cross as Young Chris MacNeil * Melissa Russell as Tara * Torrey Hanson as Cardinal Guillot * Sophie Thatcher as Young Regan * Alan Metoskie as Red * Greg Stuhr as Talk Show Host * Minita Gandhi as Reporter * Kenn E. Head as Chicago Sun Reporter * Lane Anthony Flores as Chattering Man * Shandana Patterson as Ceci Stamps Notes *The title of this episode is a reference to "morning star", one of many translations for the word "Lucifer". * During the Ceremony of Ash ritual, Brother Simon refers to his "true father" as "star of the morning". During the ceremony, they are trying to summon a demon. * It is revealed in this episode what side the Friars of Ascension (Maria Walters, Dr. John Rexroth, Brother Simon, and Superintendent Jaffey, among others) are really on. *Possessed Casey runs away from Marcus in a spider walk, referencing the famous scene in the original film. *Casey says to Father Marcus, "Help me". In the original novel and film, the words "help me" appear on Regan's chest. Gallery Casey help me.JPG|"Help me" Casey running on wall.JPG|Casey spiderwalks on a wall Casey spiderwalk.JPG|Casey spiderwalks Ceremony of Ash.JPG|The Ceremony of Ash Wake Up San Diego.JPG|''Wake Up San Diego'' Jaffey possession.JPG|The demon chooses Superintendent Jaffey References Category:Television Episodes